Just a spider Bite?
by 9We're All Mad Here6
Summary: Gaara is bitten by a girl who comes into his room right before a major mission to Konoha. when he arrives, he starts having weird cravings... GaaraxHinata, KankuroxOC, TenTenxNejixTemari


Hello my people! Those who don't know me, I am Psycho! Nice to meet you!

I don't own Gaara, Hinata, Kankuro (i wish I owned him), Temari, Baki, Shukaku, blah blah... the list could go on. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I DO however own Suzume (she appears later) and the plotline.

Pairings: GaaraxHinata, KankuroxSuzume, and there might be some possible TemarixNejixTenTen.

* * *

It had been 6 months since Shukaku had been removed from Gaara's body. Gaara was happy about being able to sleep and having people talk to him like a regular person, but he kind of missed that little voice in his head that would keep him company whenever his siblings were out doing things. Kankuro had a new girlfriend which occupied most of his time, and Temari just kind of stalked that Hyuga kid from time to time, so he was mostly home alone. Another thing was that he no longer had the ultimate protection of the sand. Sure, he could control a fair amount of it and used it for attacks, but to be shielded, he had to make the command himself. He had to learn how to fight all over again! Luckily, Kankuro's girlfriend was about to take the Jonin exams and was always looking for 'students'. 

Gaara currently sat in a chair with his feet propped up on his desk and a cigarette between his lips. He didn't smoke often, but he liked to do it when he was bored. He stopped doing it so frequently when Temari forced him to watch a video on the hazards of smoking and snorting. He didn't light it, but sort of rolled it around in his mouth. After a few seconds of this, he spat it out and looked out the window. He hated peaceful times. There were never any assignments, and his friends and siblings were free to do as they pleased. He took his feet off his desk and rummaged around through a droor at the bottom of his desk. He smiled when he pulled out a pack of pull-and-peel twizzlers, his favorite. He immeadiatly began unraveling the candy and stuffing handfuls in his mouth. He nearly choked on it a few times, but he was bored enough to risk his life over a piece of candy a few more times.

"Gaara?" a voice called. He swallowed the remaining twizzlers and got up to answer the door.

"Hello?" he asked as he opened the door, unaware of the fact that he still had a twizzler hanging out of his mouth. "Oh, hey Kankuro."

"Uh... hi..." Kankuro said, staring at the twizzler hanging out of his brother's mouth. "You have something on your lip..."

"Hm? Oh," Gaara said simply and slurped it up like a ramen noodle. Kankuro laughed and handed Gaara a scroll.

"Gross, man. Hey, you're not gonna believe this, but Suzume actually dug up a mission for us!" Kankuro said. Gaara felt like cheering. He was so BORED!

"Finally!" he said, unwrapping the scroll and reading it quickly.

_Hey, Kazekage-sama! Or can I call you Gaara? Aw, who cares? Listen, I got a mission for us! Rumor has it, there's been strange men lurking around the Leaf village! They want a few sand nin to investigate, interrogate, y'know! We're teaming up with a few Leaf chunin and exploring the borders! Pack your things, we'll be there for a week at the most! We leave tomorrow afternoon! Don't be late! And tell Kankuro he left his pants at my house._

_From, Suzume-chan!_

"..." Gaara remained silent as he read.

"Well? What's it say?" Kankuro asked excitedly.

"You left your pants at Suzu's house..." Gaara said as his brother's face turned beet red.

"U-Um... IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR!" he said quickly. Gaara chuckled.

"Suuuuure it's not. Get Temari. We need to pack tonight," he said.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL TEMARI!"

"I will if you keep yelling..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You left your PANTS over there?" Temari asked, amazed. Her shock quickly turned to amusement. Kankuro glared at his younger brother who had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Gaaarrraaaa... You promised not to teeelll!" Kankuro whined.

"I didn't promise you anything," Gaara said simply as he ate another dumpling.

"It's not like we did anything!"

"You left your pants over there! If you were pantless, you must've done something!" Temari said, "Come on! Spill! I wanna know what happened!"

"It's none of your business, woman!" Kankuro snapped.

"Would you rather us hear it from you or Suzume-san?" Gaara sked simply.

"F-Fine... we were out late at a party, and I was too tired to go home-"

"OOH! I like where this is going!"

"SHUT UP, TEMARI! Ahem, so she said I could stay over as long as I didn't try anything. So, I took off my jacket and pants- NOTHING ELSE - and slept in her guest bedroom," he said, turning back to his plate.

"How'd you get back without pants?" Gaara asked.

"She kicked me out because I snuck into her bed later." Temari laughed and dodged a rock Kankuro threw at her. "What? I couldn't help it! She just looked so cute lying there... hugging the pillow... " his voice began to get softer as he stared into space for a second.

"But she kicked you out... I guess she doesn't love you as much as you thought," Gaara said.

"Grr..." Kankuro growled as he went to clean his plate. Temari giggled and made kissing faces at Kankuro who proceeded to walk out of the house yelling profanity at them.

"Where's he going?" Gaara asked, about to go follow his older brther.

"he's probably going back to his beloved Suzu-kun," Temari said, using the nickname Kankuro used around Suzume. Gaara was about to throw the remainder of his food away, but Temari stopped him. "Nuh-uh! You're eating Everything!"

"Huh? But I'm not hungry!" Gaara said, surprised at his sister's reaction.

"I cooked this myself! If you don't eat it, I'll force feed it to you!" she threatened.

"Yes ma'am..." Gaara grumbled as he idly stuffed the dumplings and noodles into his mouth.

"Pack your clothes tonight. we're leaving early for Suzu-chan's house," Temari said, washing the pot she used to cook.

"Why?"

"I wanna hear the REAL story... don't you?" she said with a smirk.

"You don't believe Nii-san?" Gaara asked, raising an "eyebrow".

"Ha! Never! I wanna hear it from Suzume's mouth," Temari said with a chuckle. Gaara cleaned his plate and went up to his room to pack. He forze and turned around, looking behind him for a minute. Weird. He could've sworn he felt someone watching him. He shrugged and began throwing shirts and pants into his gourd that used to be filled with sand. He still like to carry it around... it was kind of like a security blanket. After he was sure he was packed, he changed into a T-shirt and boxers and climbed into bed. It wasn't that late, but he felt unusually tired for some reason. He tried to fall asleep, but for some reason, he couldn't. He just lied there and listened to Kankuro coming back in and quarreling with Temari some more. He heard a thrid voice, probably Suzume, giggling as Temari made accusations at Kankuro for "taking this sweet young girl's innocence".

"Wow... Maybe something DID happen..." he mumbled.

"I'll tell you what happened tomorrow," he heard the girl say as the front door closed. "Bye cutie!"

"Bye, Suzu-kun..." he heard Kankuro sigh. Gaara couldn't help but laugh. He also couldn't help feeling sorry for his older brother as Temari continued to torture him.

_I wonder what it's like to have a girlfriend..._ he thought to himself. _Not that any girl'd go out with me. _Gaara sighed and thought about the few crushed he'd had in his life, and how they'd all ended with the line "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" It depressed him to think about it, but he felt responsible for their reactions. Who could blame them? Twelve out of the fifteen years he'd lived he was cold, heartless, and violent. He thought he could redeem himself by being a lot nicer to them, but the girls were still freaked out by him. He sighed and looked over at his clock. It read 8:49 PM. He rolled back over to get his iPod off the floor, but froze when he found a pair of red eyes staring into his.

"K-" he tried to call his siblings as he jumped back, looking for a weapon of some kind. His voice caught in his throat as he realized that he had put everything into his gourd, which was behind the stranger.

"Subaku no Gaara... Wow, you ARE cute..." the person giggled. Gaara could tell that his guest was female. He quickly built up sand around his feet, waiting for the girl to move. She ran at lightning speed, making it hard for his sand to keep up. He was thrown against the wall, yelling for someone to help. "Don't bother... They can't hear you," the girl said.

"Y-you..." Gaara said as his eyes widened. The girl didn't kill them, did she? The girl giggled again.

"No, no. My 'friends' took care of them. They're asleep on the couch..." she said, stopping to look at the door.

"Hurry up, Yami!" a man's voice called.

"I AM! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" she said, quickly pulling down Gaara's shirt collar and sinking her teeth into the base of his neck. Gaara yelped and tried to shove her off, but she was surprisingly strong for her size. He struggled when he felt her sucking on the wound. His head began to swim after about ten seconds. He heard "Yami" laugh and felt her bite down harder. He grimaced and tried to yell again, but couldn't find the strength to.

"Nnh..." he moaned as he began to feel weak. He couldn't stay awake any longer. Gaara hated to admit it, but he was beaten... By a girl a head shorter than him. His knees buckled sharply, casuing him to go down to the floor. Yami smirked and went down with him, still trying to get those last few drops of blood. Gaara lifted his head up weakly and feebly pushed on her head. "St... stop..." he said before letting his head fall back. Yami pulled away and wiped her mouth, smiling as she did so. She picked him up and placed him on his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. His breath came out in short gasps, and he was much paler than before. Yami smiled and lightly kissed the tattoo on his forehead.

"Goodnight, my love..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dundundun... That's all for now! Maybe I shoulda finished those other stories before I started this one... Oh well! I hoped you like it so far!

Much lurve, Psycho


End file.
